


Talk to Me

by clutzycricket



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:52:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clutzycricket/pseuds/clutzycricket
Summary: Aegon calls Rhaenys about a girl.Rhaenys is slightly concerned this is going to end in tears.





	

5.) Aegon tells her over the phone, hesitant and hopeful, speaking about Sansa’s sweetness, her stubborn optimism, and cleverness, her sudden sharp humor. He begs Rhaenys for understanding, to help her explain it to the family.

She drops the phone anyway.

4.) She loves Jon, she does. She and Aegon were raised with their little brother after Lyanna Stark left, and she helped stand up for him when he went against Dad’s plans for him. (Which, hey, they were batting a thousand, now.)

So the Stark thing isn’t enough to make her auto-hate Sansa. Really. Even if she snarked endlessly in her head about Lyanna Stark’s life choices after having Jon.

Jon said Sansa was okay, that she’d been a priss growing up, but she was a good person now. But Jon tended to be weird about family.

So she’d need to meet the girl herself, preferably before the Snakes found out.

3.) “I’d like to point out your boyfriend doesn’t even know about magic,” Aegon hissed, pointed ears covered and eyes near-human. Sweet, deluded boy, she thought with a wicked flash of humor. But distance from her loving, slightly smothering family bought her the ability to lie like a rug. “Which is why he’s not here.”

Sansa Stark was tall- she was Aegon’s height in her low heels, with a midnight blue dress that Rhaenys vaguely recalled seeing on an internet ad. Sweetfaced, too, and she had to resemble her mother, because the only thing that looked vaguely Jon-like was the way her hair tumbled in loose curls and the nervous set of her mouth. She has to be a couple of years younger than Griff, she mused, from what Jon had said.

“Sansa, right?” she said, deciding to give the girl a chance. Sansa seemed to pick up on it, a hopeful smile on her face.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Griff speaks so highly of you,” Sansa said, sweetly.

“Considering how often I’ve had to get him out of trouble…” she laughed.

“Oh, I can believe that,” Sansa said, and there is a hint of wickedness in her face.

Oh, there was more to this girl than met the eye.

2.)

Rhaenys was afraid of what her mother would say, true. Her mother had been devastated by her father’s affair- both because she had nearly died giving birth to Aegon right before, and because she had been left with Grandfather Targaryen, who was madder than a nest of hornets. (And that was the best way of putting it, truly. Angry, dangerous is provoked, and painful.)

But she was more worried about Uncle Oberyn, who was sharper than Mother. Who was very protective of Mother still. Who would be very certain to say something that would provoke Griff, who had a temper much like Uncle Oberyn’s.

“We could tell Arianne first,” she suggested, offering a cup of spiked hot chocolate. Aegon snorted.

“Arianne likes you more,” he pointed out. She conceded the point.

“I’m nowhere near ready to elope,” she said, imagining her boyfriend’s reaction to that idea and wanting to cackle.

“I could elope,” Griff suggested, before freezing.

“Never, ever say that again,” Rhaenys said, firmly.

He nodded.

1.)

Privately, she was kind of relieved that Ramsay Snow summoned a demon. Yes, Aegon ended up in the hospital. But everyone was so relieved that he was alive that Uncle finding Sansa in his hospital room crying barely registered.

She still ended up being asked how long, exactly, she had being helping hide this whole mess.


End file.
